Family day on the Jolly Roger
by Captain Poupon
Summary: A weekend aboard the Jolly Roger, the whole family, just to spend some time all together; it was Henry's idea, and the occasion for everyone to have a good time. [Captain Swan, Swan-Jones family, Knight Rook, Mad Archer, and more]


"I have so much more to tell you, but we're there already."

"We have the whole weekend, Starfish. We'll find time. We have to; I want to hear all about the rest of your adventures!"

"You will!" Alice gave her father a bright smile and headed toward the door next to which was the number 710. She knocked and waited excitedly, with her father standing by her side.

"We're almost ready!" Killian announced as soon as he appeared on the doorstep.

"Hello!"

"Hi Alice!" He gave her a one-sided hug, greeted Hook with a nod and a friendly pat on the shoulder, then peeked inside. "Emma?"

"I'm coming!"

"You brought back the old pirate's outfit," Hook pointed out.

"What better occasion than this?" Killian asked with a crooked smile.

"Best outfit in the world."

"You know it!"

Both were wearing a similar outfit, with the same pirate's coat and the same leather pants, the main differences being the babyproofed hook and the vest: a red velvet vest for Hook and a black leather one for Killian.

"Need a hand, love?" Killian asked, standing at the door.

"Nope, I'm here!"

"Hey, look at you! You're walking now!" Alice exclaimed when Emma appeared, holding the hand of a blonde-haired and blue-eyed toddler who was walking by her side.

"She's been walking on her own for three days," Killian said proudly. "She doesn't need us to hold her hand anymore. She even runs, now."

"She's growing up so fast!" Alice said, squatting to be at her height.

Hope let go of her mother's hand and stepped closer. She gazed at Alice, then at Hook. Killian chuckled because of how intrigued she looked.

"Hope? That's not daddy," Emma warned.

"Daddy's here, treasure."

The toddler turned around. "Daddy!"

Killian scooped her up and brought her closer to the two newcomers.

"This is Hook. He looks like daddy but he's not daddy. And this is Alice. Do you remember?"

"'Lice!"

"You said my name!"

"One more word!" Emma said cheerfully.

Hope looked around and beamed at the sight of the four joyful faces, then hugged her father.

"She's so adorable!" Alice commented.

"Is Henry not here yet?" Hook asked.

"Nope. I'll text him to meet us at the Jolly Roger directly. Should we go?" Emma suggested, holding the yellow bug key.

* * *

"How's it been with your magic, lately?" Emma enquired.

"It's been amazing, thank you!" Alice replied. "What you showed me last time really helped. I can do so much more than I thought, and I don't have to be afraid anymore, because I know I'm in control."

"You really did it!"

"Thanks to you."

"No, you did it on your own. I've just told you what Killian and Henry have been telling me whenever I needed to hear it these past years: believe in yourself, you can do it. Now, how about we use that magic? There's something we need to do."

"We? You mean together?"

"Yes. Come." Emma led her below deck. "Your father and Killian approved: we're not going to let guests sleep on these hard bunks; everyone's getting their own cabin with a real bed."

"Careful with your magic, love," Killian said. "Don't wear yourself out."

"Don't worry, I have Alice to help me."

"Why do you have to be careful?" Alice asked.

"I've been tired lately, he's just making sure I don't overdo it. Are you ready?"

"I just have to close my eyes and imagine what I want; easy enough."

"Exactly!" Emma confirmed while taking her hand. "Each of these doors will now lead to double or triple rooms. This is only temporary; the ship will revert to its original form tomorrow night."

Guided by her voice, Alice closed her eyes and pictured how she wanted it to be. Quickly, she felt her magic running through her veins. She was in control. She focused on each room that she needed to create, one by one.

"I think it's done!" she announced before opening her eyes and opening the closest door.

"Well done! You even put a baby bed in this one. Hope? Look, it's our bedroom!"

"Hey!"

Alice recognised the masculine voice straight away.

"Henry!" She greeted him with a hug.

"How was your trip?"

"It was amazing. With Robin, we went to so many beautiful places. I haven't even seen you since we came back!"

"I'm well aware of that!"

"I've heard this whole weekend was your idea?"

"It was! I've been thinking of doing this for a while; a weekend aboard the Jolly Roger, the whole family, just to spend some time all together."

"It's an amazing idea!"

"We were just waiting for your and Robin's return. It should be a very nice weekend. Guests will probably arrive soon."

"I'm going on deck now."

"I'll join you in a few minutes, just need to say hello to everyone here."

A moment later, Alice, Hook, Henry, Emma, Killian and Hope were all on deck. The Charmings and Neal were first to arrive.

"My two favourite pirates!" Charming exclaimed and patted their shoulders. "So, who's the captain, today?"

"Both," they answered in unison.

"Don't even try, mate. It won't work," said Killian.

Charming laughed, then embraced his daughter.

Soon after came Zelena and Robin. Alice ran to her fiancée.

"My future daughter-in-law!" Hook greeted Robin.

"Future father-in-law," she replied cheerfully and hugged him.

"You'll always be Nook to me," Zelena told him.

"Call me whatever you want, soon we'll officially be related," he teased her in return.

She rolled her eyes before letting him see a furtive smile.

"Sorry, I'm late again," Regina arrived two minutes later.

"Worry not! You're not even last to arrive," Hook reassured.

"I've made some lasagne!"

"My favourite!" Henry cheered. "You can hand it to Alice, she'll take care of it."

Once Lucy and her mother were on board, Hook, Killian and Henry took care of leaving the docks. They had no precise destination. The sole purpose of this expedition was to gather the whole family for a weekend, something they had not got the chance to do in a while.

As the Jolly Roger sailed away in the bright sun of a beautiful autumn day, small groups formed. Some were talking and catching up on each other's lives while others were simply enjoying the afternoon spent on sea.

"Where's daddy?" Emma asked Hope, holding her hand and turning her toward Killian.

Hope looked up at her mother until her father called her. "Duckling?"

Sitting on the floor, Killian was waiting for her with his arms wide open. Hope beamed when she located the sound of the voice. Emma let go of her hand and watched her toddling towards her father, more unsteady than usual because of the waves. She almost lost her balance but avoided a fall. Not controlling her speed, she crashed against Killian who instantly wrapped her in his arms.

"My little swan," he whispered and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

He kept her in his embrace until he spotted Emma squatting a few steps away.

"Treasure, look! Mum wants a hug too!"

"Mum!" she repeated, still gazing at her father.

"Yes, mum. She's waiting for you!"

He pointed Emma and let her go to her. He followed, ready to catch her in case she lost her balance, but she cheerfully toddled and arrived in Emma's embrace without falling.

"Mum."

Hope wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Emma hugged her and scooped her up as she stood up. Killian watched them, looking both proud and in awe, then joined and wrapped them in his arms.

"You two are adorable," he said.

"Must run in the family."

"Undoubtedly!"

Emma giggled and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Love, mum, daddy," Hope said, nestled against Emma.

"Aww!"

"We love you too, duckling!"

After a moment, Hope wanted to go down. Killian stepped back, keeping his eyes on her and a bright smile.

"Treasure, come to daddy!"

Once again, Hope happily toddled, making both her parents proud and admirative. While they seemed to be oblivious about everyone else, they had become the centre of attention of most of those who were on deck.

"It reminds me of your first steps," Hook told Alice, watching them from behind the wheel. "I remember, you were sitting on the floor, playing, while I was preparing some marmalade sandwiches. You just stood up and walked to me."

"I took my first steps for marmalade sandwiches?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "You've loved them from the start. You had never walked on your own before but there you were, on your feet, trying to see what I was doing."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed. "You were so happy to discover this new way to move. And I just loved watching you. You were so small. Even smaller than Hope. Seeing you walking around… That was the cutest thing."

"You never told me this story!" Alice said with a bright smile, watching Hope and trying to picture the scene her father had just described.

She looked at her father and noticed how thoughtful he was. His expression had changed and something was not right.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

He tore his gaze away from the Swan-Jones family to face her. "That's when it became worse. You were so adorable and happy, taking your first steps, walking and, soon, running around. It was only a matter of time before you wanted more space. You wanted to explore the world, but all the space you had was this room in this bloody tower."

"Papa, don't…"

The pain she could see in his eyes filled hers with tears. He shook his head.

"He can give her what I couldn't offer you," Hook went on, indicating Killian. "This is everything I've ever wanted for you. Freedom. Sailing aboard the Jolly Roger. Exploring the realms. But I've never found a way to get you out of this tower."

"Papa, stop."

She could not take more of this. They had talked about the past on several occasions, but he had rarely let her see how he still felt about all of this. At this moment, she realised how much she had underestimated the guilt that was still gnawing at him, and it was painful.

"Don't blame yourself, you did your best."

"And it was not enough."

She ducked under his arm to stand between him and the wheel, and hugged him, something she had been unable to do for most of her life and that was usually, to her, more powerful than words.

"If anything had been different, I wouldn't be where I am, and I'm happy now," she comforted him. "I don't want you to blame yourself."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do," she replied. "Don't you have any good memories of that time?"

"All of my memories of moments I've spent with you are good ones."

"See?" she asked. "It wasn't that bad. You were actually quite good at making me forget that I was locked."

"That's the least I could do. And I loved doing so; I loved spending all these moments with you. Always have, from the first moment I saw you; the first time I held you in my arms, you became my whole world."

"I know, you told me that," she said softly, still in his arms.

She remembered well the conversation they had got right after coming to Storybrooke, once the curse of the poisoned heart had been lifted and they could finally be together; it had been an evening full of joy and tears, during which she had dared to ask him whether he had ever regretted having to leave his pirate's life behind, and he had replied that he could not regret anything because she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Memories of this night were enough to make her emotional again.

"Don't ever think that regretting not giving you more than I did means I don't have good memories," he told her, finally breaking the silence that had settled. "For example, all these hours spent playing cards or chess with you."

"Chess was my favourite!"

"You would never grow tired of it. Unlike dice. You've never liked dice, it was not challenging enough for you."

"Chess is better! And do you remember these evenings we spent by the window, when I was sitting on your lap while you were telling me stories and teaching me about the stars?"

"Of course I do! And you'd fall asleep in my arms."

"I loved these evenings. And also when you taught me how to dance!"

"I loved that too."

"Speaking of dancing, I was so young, I don't think I remember very well; could you teach me again?"

His face lit up. "Sure!"

"Great! Robin's never learnt how to dance. I need to learn again before the wedding, this way I can teach her."

"Beautiful reason to learn again! It'll be an honour. Speaking of the wedding…"

"Robin and I now know what we want! We found the perfect place."

Standing behind the wheel, Alice shared her wedding plans with her father, whilst Killian and Emma were still sitting on the floor with Hope. The toddler was in Killian's arms.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Yes. Come and lie down here."

Emma patted her thigh. Softly, careful not to wake Hope up, Killian lay down on his back, with his head on her lap.

"Probably not as comfortable as the couch; is it still good?" she asked.

"It's perfect. The sky view makes up for the hard floor. What about you?"

"Perfect, that's the word."

They gazed and smiled at each other. He lifted his fingers and she slipped hers in between, so that they had their fingers intertwined and their palms resting on their daughter's back.

"Did you notice how she's holding your necklace?" she asked, caressing the tiny fist clenched on the chain.

"I can feel it."

Emma ran her fingers in her husband's hair and leant forward to kiss him.

"Are you sure you're comfortable, sitting here? We could go to our cabin."

"And deprive you of the sky view?" she joked. "Killian, you really don't have to worry. We've done that before; if I need anything, I'll tell you."

"Good."

Keeping his hand in hers and her fingers in his hair, she gazed at him and their daughter. She had everything she needed; even after all this time, she was still struggling to wrap her mind around the fact that this was her life.

Killian had his eyes closed whilst she didn't take hers off him. His hair was messy because she kept moving her fingers through it.

"This is what happiness looks like!" said Henry. "Mum and her whole world."

Emma beamed as she watched her son coming closer. "Whole especially now that you're here."

"I was thinking…" he paused, time to come and sit behind her. "That you might use a backrest."

Mother and son found themselves back-to-back, being each other's support to lean on.

"That's perfect," she commented. "It's exactly what I didn't know I needed."

"Good form, lad!" Killian said approvingly.

"I thought you were sleeping," Henry replied.

"I might soon be."

"He _will_ be," Emma corrected. "He can't resist the head scratch."

Henry laughed.

"Love…" Killian complained faintly. "No one needs to know that."

"Why not?" Henry asked, amused. "I like knowing that you're just like a cat."

"Or like a puppy," Emma added and laughed at the look her husband gave her. "You know I'm more of a dog person."

"But a puppy…"

"Not fearsome enough to your liking?" Henry teased.

"Well, I prefer to be compared to a tiger."

"A tiger is just a big cat," Henry pointed out.

"But right now, you're a puppy," Emma insisted.

Killian rolled his eyes before closing them. "I'll be whatever you want, as long as I wake up by your side every day for the rest of our lives."

"You will," she whispered.

"I ship it," Henry commented.

"What did the lad say?"

"I said, sleep while I talk with mum."

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked.

"Yeah… What about you? I've barely seen you this week!"

"It's all good!"

Killian dozed while mother and son talked about the past few days.

* * *

"Have this," Hook told Zelena as he joined her at the railing, handing her a mug.

"Now's not the time."

"It is. You're seasick."

"I'm not sick," she interrupted. "It's this… ship. It's bloody uncomfortable."

"You're seasick," Hook insisted, a smirk tugging at his lips. "You're even turning green."

Zelena rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Have this, it'll help."

"It smells awful. What the hell is that?"

"Ginger. Take it."

"How do I know you're not trying to poison me?"

Hook laughed. "You're my daughter's future mother-in-law, I have no interest in letting you perish. Especially aboard my ship."

Again, she looked away.

"Stop pretending you dislike me that much, we both know that's not true."

She glared at him, making him laugh, and took the mug from him.

"You don't happen to have one of those green apples with you, do you?" he asked.

"I don't. Why?"

"They're full of fibre, they can help reduce nausea."

"How do you know all of that?"

"I know a lot of stuff," he boasted. "Drink. And have this too, if you want."

"Chocolate," she observed.

"Never hurts! It can help with the taste of ginger."

"Thank you."

"Well, you're very welcome!" He leant against the railing by her side. "Did they tell you what they were planning for the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Will you be okay, with the seasickness?"

"If this works, I will be."

"Mum! Are you seasick?" Robin asked, joining them with Alice.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Aren't you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Lucky."

"Will you be okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

"Is that ginger?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Your father gave it to me. It tastes as bad as it smells."

"Quite demanding, aren't you? It's been prepared with love just for you, and you're not even able to appreciate," Hook playfully pretended to be offended.

"Killian's here," Alice pointed out and addressed Robin. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No need. You can stay here."

Alice crossed the deck and stopped a few steps behind Killian. He was standing at the railing, holding Hope in his arms and showing her the ocean.

"Look how beautiful this is! Do you see this line where the sky meets the ocean? It's called the horizon. Wherever you are on the ocean, it'll always be there. And sometimes, it's even more beautiful than now, when the sun rises or sets, or when the moon lights up the surface of the ocean."

"Ocean!" Hope repeated joyfully.

"The ocean, yes!"

Proud, Killian tenderly kissed his daughter's cheek and lightly leant the side of his head against hers. Both were looking at the ocean. Alice came to stand by his side.

"How come Emma's not with you?" she asked him.

"Hey!" he greeted her with a bright smile. "Emma's getting some rest. Believe me, I would have stayed with her, but this little one wasn't in the mood for a nap, so I came here instead."

Wearing a red and white dress with assorted shoes and a white hat, the toddler was nestled against her father, with her fingers closed on his necklace and on the lapel of his coat, still looking at the ocean.

"She's adorable," Alice commented.

"In a very objective way, she really is," Killian replied with a crooked smile and addressed Hope. "Right, my little swan? Who's the most adorable treasure of all the realms? _You_ are!"

She giggled as her father peppered her face with kisses.

"Killian, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

He looked surprised and his curiosity tickled; it was probably the first time she was asking him anything.

"It's more like a request."

"Ask away!"

"With Robin, we were wondering if you would mind lending us the Jolly Roger for a day. I mean, more like sharing it, we wouldn't sail alone. Actually, you could sail it, because I hope you'll be there: with Robin, if you agree, we'd like to celebrate our wedding on the Jolly Roger."

"Of course you can!" Killian approved instantly.

"Really?"

"Yes! It'll be an honour to make the Jolly Roger available for such a beautiful occasion."

"Thank you!" she rejoiced. "You've always been so kind to me."

"I have no reason not to be."

She shrugged. "I liked you from the start because you look so much like my papa, but for you it's different. I'm not much to you."

"But you're everything to him. He's the other me, we respect each other; what kind of man would that make me if I treated you with anything but respect?"

Gazing at Killian, she didn't know what to reply. Hope happily babbled and grabbed her father's chin. He chuckled and softly took her hand.

Since Alice didn't say anything, he went on. "I'll tell you what: years ago, this family welcomed me as one of theirs. Now, they're doing the same for you, and with you marrying Robin, you'll soon officially be part of it anyway. We're one big family, and here's the thing: none of its members can tell another one that they're not much to them, because that can't be true."

Alice hugged him. "Thank you! So much. Can I go and tell Robin you said yes?"

"Aye, you can go and tell her. And count me, Emma and our duckling on the guest list!"

She beamed and turned around.

* * *

"Look at you, playing with your baby sister; way too cute!" Alice commented.

It was almost dinner time. Henry was sitting in front of Hope and entertaining her with a sleight of hand, making a colourful silk scarf disappear and reappear.

"Can we join?" Robin asked.

"Sure! Look who's there, Hope! Alice and Robin!"

The toddler beamed while the two girls sat on both sides of hers.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"An old trick. Lucy got bored of it a long time ago but I've kept it. Hope loves it, look at her."

Following the silk scarf with her eyes, she looked confused when it disappeared, then squealed when it reappeared.

"My turn to try something! Hope?"

The toddler instantly looked at Alice who held out her arm and turned her hand, palm facing the sky. A cuddly white rabbit appeared and, to Hope's wonder, came to life: it jumped off Alice's hand and gambolled around her.

"Well, of course real magic is more entertaining," Henry chuckled.

"Don't be jealous," Robin teased him. "I actually liked your trick. Can I try?"

Alice let the rabbit wander around a few more seconds before turning it into a dozen white butterflies that took flight and disappeared out of sight.

"Oh no, don't be sad. Here." She conjured another cuddly white rabbit and handed it to Hope. "This one's for you, you can keep it!"

Her smile brightened again whilst she hugged her new toy. Alice softly took her on her lap.

"I had a cuddly rabbit too. My papa gave it to me. It was my favourite."

Alice watched Hope playing with the soft toy, thoughtful.

"My papa and your daddy are quite alike," she added, catching the toddler's attention.

"Daddy."

"Yes, your daddy," Alice said softly, looking her in the eye. "You're very lucky, because you have the best father. He will always see the good in you; bring out the best of you. And your mum seems quite amazing too."

Hope gazed at her until she focused on the cuddly toy again.

"And to think I was worried she would be missing us," Emma said, coming back from below deck with Killian. "She's got herself a whole fan club."

"I told you there was no need to worry and you could get some rest," Killian replied. "However, no matter how good her company is, I'm sure she still missed us a bit."

Alice stood up, carrying Hope and placing her in her mother's arms. "She's such a joy!"

"Our greatest one," Emma replied.

"And look at that cute little rabbit." Killian gently took the cuddly toy from her daughter and played with her.

"Where does it come from?" Emma enquired. "Your magic?"

"Yes."

"It's adorable. You all are spoiling her all the time."

"That's what she deserves," said Killian. "For being the most adorable little pirate princess of all the realms."

"Considering how she's starting, I wouldn't be surprised to see her being chosen by the people to rule the united realms," Henry added.

"Hear what your brother is saying, treasure?" Killian asked. "If that's what you want, you can rule the world."

"Now that we're all here, how about we have dinner?" Henry suggested. "Alice, Robin?"

"We'll help you set the table!"

When the large table was ready with, on it, all the dishes everyone had brought, the family gathered.

"Not this one!" Alice told Neal, taking the glass from him. "This is a cocktail with rum, it's not good. This one is without alcohol, you'll see, it's much better."

"Thank you Alice," the boy said politely, taking the glass she was handing him.

"Thank you indeed!" Charming added. "I'll have the one with rum."

"I'd like to make a toast," Henry announced once everyone had a drink. "To our captains, for sharing their ship with us and allowing us all to have such an incredible time! You two are incredible men, the best father and the best friend anyone could have."

"Best father indeed!" Alice added.

"To Killian and Hook!" Charming raised his glass.

"To Killian and Hook!" everyone repeated.

"You really didn't need to do that, lad," Killian told Henry.

"Yes I did! Now, dinner time!"

The family took place at the table. Charming was sitting at its end, between the two captains.

"Weren't you tempted to dress the same way to confuse everyone?" he asked them.

"No."

"No. Mate, come on, you of all people should know that's not fun."

"And why's that?"

"Didn't you have a twin brother?" Hook asked.

"But it's different! You're not twins, you're... yourselves."

Killian chuckled. "You're such a kid."

"What's wrong with that?" Charming addressed his son who was sitting on his lap. "Neal, is it awesome to be a kid?"

"Yes!" the boy replied cheerfully.

"See?"

Hook shook his head while Killian rolled his eyes, making Charming laugh.

"Alright, Neal, mum is calling you, you should go to your seat."

Hope was sitting on a high chair between her parents. Emma was feeding her some baby purée.

Snow, who was sitting next to her daughter, asked her, "No other mishap with her magic?"

"Nope, everything's fine! These little bracelets work perfectly."

Sitting across Hope, Alice joined the conversation. "Does Hope have magic?"

"Yes," Emma answered.

"True love's baby," Killian added proudly.

"But she's so young!" Robin commented.

"How did it appear? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Emma confirmed.

"What did she do?" Alice asked.

"She stole my hook! One second, I had it. The next, I didn't. She did that twice. Luckily, it's babyproofed. She likes this shiny attachment." Killian smirked before adding, "Like mother, like daughter, I must say."

"I do _not_ need to know that," Charming interrupted him and he chuckled.

"She might actually be more attracted to the babyproof," Emma said.

"No, love, it's the hook."

"It's the babyproof," she insisted. "She mistakes it for a pacifier."

While Killian and Emma teasing each other made Charming and Hook laugh, Alice was gazing at the toddler. "How do you deal with it? With her magic?"

Emma's smile brightened. "Elsa is helping us!"

"Elsa, from Arendelle?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "She's a close friend, and she's familiar with all of this. We're so lucky to have her! At first, she was reluctant, because she didn't want Hope to go through what she went through, but we don't want that either; we promised her it was temporary, just until she's old enough to understand. She gave us gloves but Hope kept removing them. Then, she gave us these little bracelets. They're great, her magic is not lost, they're keeping it for her until she's ready to use it. And as soon as she can understand, Elsa will help us teach her."

"Sounds like Hope is in very good hands!"

"Hopefully, everything will be fine," Emma said thoughtfully, caressing her little fist.

"It will be, love," Killian reassured. "She has the same beautiful magic as you, we both know how it works. And, as you said, we have Elsa to help us."

Conversations went on while plates were cleaned.

Before the dessert, Alice tapped her glass with her spoon and beamed as she caught everyone's attention. "I've always wanted to do that! Uh, Robin and I have something to tell you!"

"As you probably all know already, Alice and I have just come back from a trip. We visited all the realms to find a place for our wedding."

"And we did! We found it!"

"Our wedding will take place in two months, on the twentieth of December, in the Enchanted Forest," Robin announced.

"We hope to see all of you there!" Alice added.

"You will!" Henry replied.

"We know the place well," Charming said. "If you need any help..."

"Thank you! But we think we've already found the perfect spot."

"We wanted it to take place outside," Alice explained. "Her father's favourite place was the forest. Papa, yours is the ocean. We found a beautiful spot where the forest opens on the sea."

"Part of the wedding will happen there, the rest will take place on the Jolly Roger," Robin added.

"It all sounds perfect!"

"We'll be there!"

"So will we!"

Alice turned to her father. "Papa, you'll walk me down the aisle."

"Of course I will!"

Robin turned to her mother. "And mum, you'll stay by my side."

"Did you really think I intended to be anywhere else than with you? Of course I'll be by your side!" Zelena tossed her arm around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her closer. "It'll be a wonderful day."

After dinner, tables were cleared and reorganised. Emma and Snow went to lie down on loungers with Hope and Neal and went on with their conversation. Alice and Robin set up a board game who caught the attention of most of the family.

"It's called the game of life, it's fun, we can be up to six players, who'd like to join?"

Killian nudged Hook and whispered a few words whilst indicating Charming. Hook smirked and nodded. The two captains went to see Charming, who looked interested in the board game.

"You don't want to play that game, you're coming with us," Hook said while taking his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to teach you something," Killian replied. "Can you believe that, after all this time, I've never taught you pirate games?"

"And what is that?" Charming asked.

"Dice, of course!"

Hook nudged Henry. "Do you want to play dice?"

Tempted by both games, Henry looked undecisive at first. "Coming with you! We're one player too many here, anyway."

Alice, Robin, Zelena, Regina, Lucy and Ella took their seats and started to play. Hook, Killian, Charming and Henry sat at a table further. Emma and Snow were still on their loungers, chatting under the stars.

Snow was talking about the Halloween party she was organising with her pupils when loud cheers interrupted them.

"Look at them," Emma said, watching the boys. "They seem to be having fun."

"Are they making him drink?"

"Looks like it."

"Henry's with them."

"I know, but I'm not worried, he knows what he's doing."

"I'm not sure I can say the same about David," Snow said, watching her husband who took another shot of rum, cheered on by the three others. "Oh my… David is even worse than me when it comes to holding his alcohol."

Emma chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"You can laugh, you won't have problems. Whose idea was it? Which Killian?"

"Mine, I think. But look at how happy he seems to be, spending time with his grandson and having both captains to himself."

"He won't be as happy when I kick him out of our cabin."

Emma laughed and rekindled the conversation about the Halloween party.

About half an hour later, Killian came to them, leaving Hook, Henry and Charming at the table.

"Are you done playing dice?" Emma enquired.

"Not yet."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

Killian chuckled. "Do I need any reason to come and see my loves? I missed you."

He kneeled down to be at her height and kissed her; a passionate kiss that lingered more than she expected, knowing that her mother was next to her.

"You don't even smell of rum," Emma noticed.

"That's because I've barely drunk."

"You shouldn't let my father drink so much."

"We tried to stop him, we wanted to soften the rules but he insisted; wanted to drink every time he loses. And luck is not with him in this game. What about you? Everything's good?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And Hope has been sleeping all along."

"Beautiful treasure," he whispered, caressing her little fist. "I should go back there, they're waiting for me."

He kissed his wife again, then returned to the table.

Emma noticed how her mother was gazing at her. "Don't say it."

"You two are adorable."

"Mum." She shook her head.

"Can you blame me? You'll see, when your daughter's grown up and finds love, you'll just love knowing that she found the one person that can make her so happy."

"Alright, you're lucky Killian didn't hear you say that. Never mention in front of him the possibility of Hope finding love, he's already worried about the day when he will have to share her with another man."

"Is he, now?" Snow asked, visibly amused.

"Yeah, we talked about that, one night. He realised that, one day, she will open her heart to love, and he doesn't see how he will be able to accept that, especially considering how nobody, in his opinion, will be good enough to deserve her."

"Definitely adorable."

When they were done playing dice, Henry went to see his daughter and watch the board game, and Charming headed back to his wife, with his arms around Hook's and Killian's shoulders.

"Please tell me he's walking on his own and they're not carrying him," Snow said when she saw them arrive.

Emma repressed a laugh. "He seems to be walking. He just keeps them close to him because he loves them. I'd so take a picture if I had my phone with me."

"This game was awesome!" Charming exclaimed once he had joined them. "They taught me how to play like a pirate!"

"Next step is to learn how to drink and hold your rum like a pirate," Hook laughed.

"How are my loves?" Killian asked, getting free of Charming's hold and going to his wife and his daughter.

"Still all good! Come here."

Emma shifted to the side of the lounger to let him lie down with her.

Later at night, the last ones on deck were Alice, Hook, Regina and Henry. Alice and her father were at the wheel again, while Regina and Henry were sitting at the table.

"I think I love sailing at night even more than during daytime. It's so beautiful and peaceful," Alice commented.

"Daytime has its perks, but I agree with you. I'll never get tired of gazing at the stars."

"Just like we used to do all these years ago. You know, I never forgot what you taught me. I kept gazing at them and identifying all the constellations I could see every night. And I've been teaching Robin!"

"Really?"

"Yes. She had never really stargazed before. This summer, we spent so many nights outside. She knows almost as much as me about them, now. She's good at learning all this stuff; better than I am at learning archery."

Her father chuckled. "Well, if that can reassure you, you're surely better than me."

"Have you ever tried?"

"I did, once. I decided that, for everyone's safety including mine, I should never touch a bow again."

She laughed. "Was it that bad?"

"Aye, it was."

"Maybe that's because no one taught you. I'm sure Robin would love to show you! Oh, look, Henry's leaving. I think I'll go too. Good night, papa!" She gave him a hug and left. "Good night Regina!"

"Is it me or is she always running away whenever I come?" Regina asked Hook.

"She runs away whenever it gives us a chance to be alone," he corrected with a smile.

"Did you tell her?"

"I didn't need to. She already knows."

"But she's just come back from her trip, and she had already left when all of this happened."

Gazing at her, Hook lightly shook his head. "She's been talking to me about you for months. From the time we all came to Storybrooke, if I remember well. I think she was mostly worried that, because she had Robin, I would feel lonely. Every time she told me I deserved to find love and happiness, she ended up talking about you."

Her face lit up with a smile. "I had no idea about that. I wonder how Henry will react. You're his best friend; might be weird to him."

"I wouldn't worry about his reaction."

He took her hand and she closed the short distance between them to kiss him.

They were lying down together on a lounger when someone came from below deck. Caught by surprise, Regina automatically let go of his hand and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Come on, don't act like teenagers," said Zelena. "It's not like it's a surprise to see you together."

"You knew?" Hook asked, glancing at Regina who looked surprised too.

"Please," Zelena replied. "I've been witnessing this slow-burning thing going on between you for ages. It took you so long to finally admit it to yourselves."

"Slow-burning thing," Hook repeated, looking at Regina with a smirk.

"Wasn't like that the first time."

"You two already…" Zelena trailed off.

"Perhaps?"

"Yes," Regina answered. "But it was a long time ago, it wasn't the same, we've both changed since then."

"Changed in the same way," Hook added.

"Adorable. Look, I didn't come here in the middle of the night to discuss your love story." Zelena addressed the captain, "Do you have more of this disgusting ginger thing you gave me earlier?"

"Are you admitting this 'disgusting ginger thing' worked?" he teased her.

"Only temporarily, which is why I'm here now. Do you have more?"

"I do. It's in my quarters, in one of the… I'm not sure you'll find it."

"Go," said Regina. "I'll wait here."

Hook got back on his feet and led Zelena to the captain's quarters.

"I must admit I'm surprised you're taking it so well," he said.

"What?"

"Me and your sister."

"Oh, that. What did you expect? That I would turn you into a flying monkey?"

Repressing a laugh, he shrugged. "That's one of the outcomes I envisioned."

"What for? I'm already doomed to see you at every family reunion thanks to our daughters."

"Sorry?" he teased her again, taking great pleasure in doing so. "You know, if slow-burning friendship is a thing, I'd say that's what we have."

"Are you saying we'll be buddies?"

"Aye! I'll win you over, you'll see."

"Just get that ginger thing ready, Nook" she replied, hardly hiding her smile.

* * *

"Mum, are you okay?"

It was early in the morning. Most of the family was still sleeping. Killian, Emma and Hope were at the bow of the ship. The toddler was sitting on the floor close to her parents, playing with a toy. Killian was standing next to Emma who was leaning over the railing. Seeing Henry, Hope stood up and held out her arms to him.

"Worry not, lad, everything's fine," Killian reassured.

"Since when do you get seasick?" Henry asked, taking his sister in his arms. "Wait... Fine? Is it really seasickness?"

Emma turned to him, biting her lip. She exchanged a look with Killian who nodded, then addressed Henry. "We were planning on keeping it a secret for a little longer, and I wish I could have told you that in a more glamorous way but..." She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach before looking up at her son, "Another one's on the way."

"Mum, that's amazing!" He turned to Killian. "You must be delighted too!"

"You have no idea! This little one is the most precious treasure I've ever had in centuries. To think that another equally precious treasure is on the way…" Not finding the words he needed to express his feelings, he shook his head, brushed his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be a big sister!" Henry told Hope.

The toddler squealed happily and placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"I just wish I could bear the discomfort of pregnancy for you, love," said Killian.

"You're doing so much already, don't worry about that, it's not that bad." She addressed her son as she added, "We found out last week, and Killian's back in full protective mode."

"That's my job! Trying to make your pregnancy as comfortable as possible is the least I can do."

"You're doing that very well. And even if it can be uncomfortable, it's totally worth it. I mean, look at what we're creating."

"We do make cute babies!"

Leaning against the railing, he tenderly took his wife in his arms and lightly pressed his hand over hers.

"I can keep Hope for a while if you want," Henry offered.

"Again?" Killian slightly frowned. "You don't have to."

"But I'd love to!"

Emma looked back at her husband. "We can let him spend some more time with his sister, and go back to bed."

"Alright," said Henry, "I'll pretend I haven't seen this suggestive look you've just exchanged, and will be playing with Hope on deck or in my cabin."

It was the start of another beautiful day. While the Jolly Roger sailed back to Storybrooke, the whole family shared more happy moments; talking, playing games, simply being together.


End file.
